


DDW hurting

by yasuhiyotaka



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of Hurt, Emotional Wildcat, Hurt No Comfort, Idiot Nogla, Idiots in Love, M/M, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuhiyotaka/pseuds/yasuhiyotaka
Summary: I wasn’t really wanting to go back on this. I just wasn’t feeling it, but someone messaged me on Tumblr saying how a lot of people would appreciate my writing. Now I’ve never shared this with anyone expect them and a friend. Just to say, all of this is very angsty. And none of it ends happy so- prepare for a heart break >:D
Relationships: Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of Triggers, please read them if they are there. I do not want to be a cause of something, thank you. Enjoy me making Wildcat cry.

TW: Small mention of SelfHarm

Tyler weeps, day and months of constant agony. David doesn’t even bother to look at him anymore. 

In call, Tyler can say a word without stammering. Nogla waits and that makes everything worse.

Moo tries his best to cheer up Wildcat, it never works. David won’t bat an eye and it’s hurts Tyler.

He never meant to be rude, and hates himself for it. Every time Tyler opens his mouth he’s afraid he’ll hurt someone. No one talks anymore, their all on different paths. 

Tyler doesn’t even attempt to speak anymore, his voice to hoarse for words. The Night before recording he had cried out. 

Nogla had gotten a million text messages that day. Daithi can’t handle it anymore, he wish it wasn’t like this. 

Terrorizer begs David, but nothing every comes back. 

Tyler’s eyes are filled with tears, every word feels like a chore to say. And David can’t bring himself up to care. 

Wildcat cries into his palms, scratching above is eyebrow creating red marks. Moo has to yell for Tyler to stop. 

Nogla still cares 

He cares a lot 

But just can’t seem to figure out why

Tyler doesn’t deserve his pity, Tyler doesn’t deserve anything. At this rate, no.

Noting is the same anymore, no one knows how to bring the livelihood to their chat. No one even bothers to talk. Maybe not around them. 

Tyler can’t stop crying and all who cares is Brock and Brian. 

David wants to but, he really does. But can’t, not after what he did. No, not now.


	2. DDW hurting more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler can’t handle it anymore, it has to said. But can Nogla even have a say before Wildcat is tearing himself apart?

Wildcat breathes in, tears almost coming out of his eyes. Being to emotional, he takes a time to collect himself and tries to steady his voice. “Uh, hell yeah-“ He cuts the sentence off and starts to cry silently.

“Alright uhh.. what do I do?” David asks

Tyler tries to maintain himself but can’t,”I- Nogla- you dumb idiot I-I love you- why can’t you fucking realize that?” Then starts to beat his desk, hating how he worded it. 

He never imagined that he would be such an asshole while confessing, he hopes it would of been romantic or somewhat pleasing. But no, it was over a fucking Fortnite match. 

Nogla is struck and doesn’t know what to say. Wildcat continues to cry out, tears on his palms as he profusely tries to wipe them away. He can’t and it hurts. 

“I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m an idiot, I know. I know, I know, I know- GOD, why do I have to be so stupid.” He grabs his hair and grips it tightly. Wanting to yank so hard that there’s nothing left. The stinging is the only thing stopping him. 

“Tyler, no, it’s okay. I.. also uh.. love you too..” Nogla doesn’t know what to say, Tyler is hurting and all he can really do is reassure the other male. But he’s frighten that won’t even work. 

“NO, you can’t just keep lying to me! I know you’re lying! You- fuckin- Lying to me like I’m a fucking child!” He has so much more to say but can’t. The frustration takes over and he wants to break everything. 

“Tyler, I’m not lying to you. I really do love you, calm down for me, okay?” Nogla tries to reason, and it only makes Wildcat angrier.

“SHUT UP SHUT UP- You-you already said that! I-I don’t need you to treat me like I’m fucking- ARRRG!” David makes a sound of discomfort/hurt and Tyler can hear it clear. 

He comes back and realizes he’s been yelling, and tries to back track everything he’s said. “I- Nogla you know I don’t mean any of this- I-I.. god.. I’m sorry..” his voice quivers. Tyler tries to form a apology but can’t, every time he opens his mouth he wants to spout out angry words. 

“I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say some of these were unfinished (no I didn’t) so it cuts off there. I’m not planning on a chapter two.


	3. You know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildcat swears on his life Nogla is the only one he loves

“Tyler, look at me and say it. I don’t believe you..”

Tyler looks up in surprised, he didn’t even realized the face cam was on. Nogla’s eyes were red. His whole face red. He had been crying.. 

“I- how can I believe you, if you can’t even look at me!” Nogla cries out, obvious pain in his voice. Wildcat tries to, but can’t. It’s hard, everything feels like shit.

“You can’t even look at me! I fucking knew it! You think messing with my feelings like this is funny?! Even after you left me for.. M-MINI! I still stayed because I cared! You better start caring too, because I’m done..” 

Tyler yelps, calling out Nogla’s name. “No, no, no! You don’t understand, I love you!” 

The call went silent, Tyler takes a breath in, collecting himself,”I-I really do.. I have liked you since day one. A-And I didn’t want to admit it. I-I thought it was just some stupid crush I would get over. B-But I didn’t..”

Tyler looks up at Nogla, who’s face is still red, but listening. 

“So when I say this, I really mean it.. I love you David..”

Wildcat takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes, silently crying into his palms.


	4. Yep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler hates that Mini was once a man he loved, who’s to say he’ll ever find someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug abuse (not actual drugs- just- it’s a metaphor KJDDJHD) Suicidal tendencies and others. But these are the major. Please read at your own caution. Also this has ZERO editing, I was in a bad place writing this. And I didn’t have time to do the usual writing format. Forgive me.

Wildcat wants to pull at himself, crying in pain. Attacking himself for this dumb deeds, wondering why he ever felt to date that man. He felt pressured by the fans, and even mini himself was being an asshole about it. He shouldn’t of ever listen, it was pain and honest to god felt like he had made a deal with the devil. Him being an asshole to Brian just wasn’t a good look, and he’s glad they broke it off. But it still fucks with him. Wildcat dawns on the fact he actually liked the man. Every time he just thinks it would be easier to cut it short. He would never actually go through with it but it just seemed easier. It was easier. Slowly at times he would get closer and closer. Again, he could never bring himself to doing it but it just felt so temping. No matter how hard he tired to convince himself it wasn’t the way out. It was always an option. Maybe not one others preferred but it got the job done. Every time he felt like this, he could hear the deafening sound of the notification. Always by the same person and Wildcat doesn’t know what he would do without the other. Nogla could pick on the sour and soughful attitude of Wildcat. Knowing this wasn’t how the other acted. He knew what Wildcat thinks and Nogla himself just doesn’t think he could make a day without Tyler. Every time he comes across the thought it makes him panic. Their both in pain, and why bother. The two of the will forever be gone. Their both to their limits and honestly can’t seem to figure what drugs to take that will take the pain away. Every night, day by day, they’ll use a different one. Never working, it’s pains their throats and makes their stomach twist but a least it’s makes them forget. Together they give the other a new one. Giving bets on who can last longer. It wasn’t healthy no, but it did what nothing else could. They can poison themselves all they want, the emptiness will forever make them full.


End file.
